What time is it?
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: This is just something I cooked up to honor my last day of school. It's literally a song fic. If you don't like HSM, probably not a good idea to read.


Hawk and Dazzler were in their final class of the day. The clock was ticking. Only a few more seconds until summer. Suddenly the whole class started to whisper it. The bell finally rang, and the kids rushed out into the halls...

"What time is it?  
>Summertime!<br>It's our vacation.  
>What time is it?<br>Party time!  
>That's right, say it loud.<br>What time is it?  
>Time of our lives. Anticipation.<br>What time is it?  
>Summertime!<br>School's out. Scream and shout. "

As the girls raced passed a room, they could see Rogue and Bobby singing.  
>Bobby: "Finally summer's here.<br>Good to be chillin' out.  
>I'm off the clock. The pressure's off.<br>Now my girl's what it's all about. "

Rogue: "Ready for some sunshine.  
>For my heart to take a chance.<br>I'm here to stay, and I'm moving away.  
>Ready for a summer romance. "<p>

They both grabbed each others hands and started skipping into the hallways. "Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
>Come on and let me hear you say it now. Right now. "<p>

They ran into a bunch of kids singing also.  
>"What time is it?<br>Summertime!  
>It's our vacation.<br>What time is it?  
>Party time!<br>That's right, say it loud.  
>What time is it?<br>Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
>What time is it?<br>Summertime!  
>School's out. Scream and shout."<p>

Jubilee, Kitty, Angel, Gambit and the Cuckoos- very surprisingly- came down another staircase.  
>Jubilee: "Goodbye to rules.<br>No summer school.  
>I'm free to shop til I drop."<p>

Kitty: "It's an education vacation."

Jubilee and Gambit: "And the party never has to stop."

Cuckoos: We've got things to do.  
>We'll see you soon.<p>

Angel: "And we're really gonna miss ya all."

Cuckoos: "Goodbye to you and you."

Gambit: "And you and you."

All seven: "Bye bye til next fall!"

(Hawk: Buh-bye)

Kitty, Jubilee, Gambit, Angel, Cuckoos: "Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out.  
>Come on and let me here it now. Right now."<p>

Then they joined the large group of kids.  
>"What time is it?<br>Summertime!  
>It's our vacation.<br>What time is it?  
>Party time!<br>That's right, say it loud.  
>What time is it?<br>Time of our lives. Anticipation.  
>What time is it?<br>Summertime!  
>School's out. Scream and shout."<p>

Rogue and Bobby: "No more waking up at 6 AM.  
>Cuz now our time is all our own."<p>

Hawk, Kitty, Dazzler: "Enough already. We're waiting.  
>Come on, let's go."<p>

All students: "Go out of control!

Alright.  
>Everybody.<br>Yeah.

School pride. Let's show it.  
>We're champions, and we know it.<br>Wildcats! We are the best! Red, white, and gold.

When it's time to win, we do it. (Do it)  
>We're number one. We proved it. (proved it)<p>

Let's live it up. Get the party down.  
>That's what the summer's all about.<p>

What time is it? "

Hawk: Summertime is finally here.

Students: Let's celebrate.

Rogue, Bobby, Hawk, Dazzler, Kitty, Jubilee, Peter: Wanna hear you loud and clear now.

Students: School's out.

Kitty and Peter: We can sleep as late as we want to...

Students: It's our time!

Jubilee and Gambit: Now we can do whatever we wanna do.

Students: What time is it?

It's summertime.

(Dazzler: Summertime)

Students:We're lovin' it.  
>Come on and sing it loud now!<p>

What time is it?  
>It's party time.<p>

(Kitty: Party time)  
>Let's go have the time of our lives (more) (less)<p>

Hawk: Wait, since when are our colors Red, white, and gold?

Everyone shrugged. "Who cares?" Jubilee asked. Then they all finished the song, and everybody who wasn't staying at the mansion- which was most of the kids- grabbed their bags and headed for their bus or car that was taking them home for the summer as they said goodbye to their friends. Luckily the mansion wasn't too big of a mess, or it would've taken them all summer to get it cleaned up.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'll have to watch the music video again to see what they did, so be prepared for an update. Today was my last day of school (FINALLY) and the strange thing was that my drama class was doing teh "summer" whisper from High school musical, and then we just ran outside as soon as that bell rung. So, as they say in HSM... SCHOOL'S OUT SCREAM AND SHOUT!<p> 


End file.
